Tank/Gallery
Season two Tank smiling slowly S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Season three Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Season four Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Tank hovering S4E18.png|Maud Pie Winona and Tank together S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Season five Tank settles into the dirt S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie Pie presenting Tank to Maud S7E4.png Tank looking up at Pinkie Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie bellows angrily at Tank S7E4.png|"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, TANK?!" Fluttershy Leans In Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna see goat eating carrot pops S7E5.png Fluttershy "all these poor little animals are hurt" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even after they're all healed up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "get these comfy critters to leave!" S7E5.png Fluttershy sees grizzly bear in a bath towel S7E5.png Parental Glideance Scootaloo pastes Rainbow's diaper in her scrapbook S7E7.png Scootaloo asking about Rainbow's Wonderbolt stuff S7E7.png Secrets and Pies Dr. Fauna opening files on Tank S7E23.png Dr. Fauna listing Tank's symptoms S7E23.png Tank's pie X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looks at Tank's X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "analyze the flavor of that pie" S7E23.png Tank sees pie coming down the tube S7E23.png Tank eating a lemon meringue pie S7E23.png Tank grinning happily S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Opalescence sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Tank lying on a velvet pillow SS7.png Angel sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Rainbow Dash feeding leaves to Tank SS7.png Rainbow Dash having fun with Tank SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Aww... Baby Turtles Rainbow Dash holding Tank EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash "maybe he could help us" EGDS14.png Fluttershy thinking about Rainbow's idea EGDS14.png Fluttershy "that's not exactly the same" EGDS14.png Fluttershy "it's worth a try!" EGDS14.png Fluttershy setting Tank down on the sand EGDS14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow standing over Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends watching Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends watch Tank as time passes EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends still watching Tank EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash picking up Tank EGDS14.png Tank looking for the baby turtles EGDS14.png Tank pointing at the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends find the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends going "awww" EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends meet the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy worried about the baby turtles EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash approaches the baby turtles EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash "clear a path for them" EGDS14.png Tank leading the baby turtles to the water EGDS14.png Baby turtles imprinting on Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends proud of Tank EGDS14.png Baby turtles hugging Tank EGDS14.png Tank successfully leads turtles to the ocean EGDS14.png Tank bids the baby turtles a tearful farewell EGDS14.png Iris out on Tank EGDS14.png The Craft of Cookies Pinkie Pie starting her cooking show EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "The Craft of Cookies" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "in just one class" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "become a certified" EGDS30.png Tank smiling wide at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "let's get started" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie and Tank smile at each other EGDS30.png Pinkie putting ingredients on the table EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the ingredients EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie gathers ingredients together EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie explaining step two EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie adds teaspoon of vanilla extract EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie adding a pinch of salt EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the mixing bowl EGDS30.png Tank getting picked up off the table EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding up Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "two Tank kisses!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie kissing Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie's love turns into cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie tasting the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "cotton candy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is taaaaaasty!" EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie sets chocolate bowl next to Tank EGDS30.png Tank watches Pinkie eat chocolate chips EGDS30.png Tank inches closer to chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie takes big handful of chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie realizing she's eating all the chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eats one more chocolate chip EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting to feel queasy EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeling a little sick EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with an upset stomach EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat some chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picks up chocolate chip bowl EGDS30.png Tank sad he didn't get any chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie waits for the cookies to bake EGDS30.png Pinkie takes out cupcake while waiting EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie hears the oven timer EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie excitedly tosses the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank with a cupcake on his shell EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank looking even more sad EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to pour sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles on cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie, Tank, and Gummy in messy kitchen EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding Tank and cookie EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeding a cookie to Tank EGDS30.png Iris out on Tank eating Pinkie's cookies EGDS30.png Sic Skateboard Tank appears in the sun EGDS32.png Tank starting to sweat EGDS32.png Rainbow extends high-five to Tank EGDS32.png Tank high-fives Rainbow Dash EGDS32.png Tank ready to skateboard EGDS32.png Tank about to push forward EGDS32.png Tank pushing forward on his board EGDS32.png Tank shuts his eyes closed EGDS32.png Tank riding the ramp downward EGDS32.png Tank skateboards off a ramp EGDS32.png Kids unimpressed with Tank's trick EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash shouts "awesome!" EGDS32.png Skating kids cheering for Tank EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash picks up Tank EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash "sick special effects" EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash winking at Tank EGDS32.png Tank looks determined in the sun EGDS32.png Tank skating with determination EGDS32.png Overhead view of Tank skateboarding EGDS32.png First-person view of Tank skating EGDS32.png Fire special effect behind Tank's board EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash holds up Tank's board EGDS32.png Tank skating down another ramp EGDS32.png Tank victorious with special effects EGDS32.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Canterlot Pet Show in CHS gymnasium EGDS35.png Applejack introducing the show contestants EGDS35.png Fluttershy bumps into Applejack EGDS35.png AJ and Rainbow Dash look at Fluttershy EGDS35.png Rainbow Dash polishing Tank's shell EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd EGDS36.png Rainbow Dash posing at the crowd EGDS36.png Tank riding on a skateboard EGDS36.png Rainbow Dash holding Tank EGDS36.png Rainbow confused by Fluttershy's commentary EGDS36.png Rainbow and Bulk's pets in love with each other EGDS36.png Rainbow Dash shocked; Bulk Biceps excited EGDS36.png Bulk Biceps ships Tank and Wooyoo EGDS36.png Applejack awarding ribbon to Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Everyone cheering for Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Season nine The Last Problem Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover D.png Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene covers version.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene seamlessHD.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 4 cover B.jpg Comic issue 11 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 11 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 14 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 23 cover A.jpg Comic issue 23 cover B.jpg Comic issue 23 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 23 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 23 credits page.jpg Comic issue 26 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 26 credits page.jpg Comic issue 31 page 4.jpg Comic issue 41 cover A.jpg Comic issue 41 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 41 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 41 credits page.jpg Comic issue 41 page 2.jpg Comic issue 41 page 3.jpg Comic issue 41 page 4.jpg Comic issue 41 page 5.jpg Comic issue 46 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 54 credits page.jpg Micro Series Issue 2 Cover B.jpg Micro Series Issue 2 Cover B textless.jpg Comic micro 2 page 1.png Comic micro 2 page 2.png Comic micro 4 cover A.png Micro-Series issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 31 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 31 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 credits page.jpg ''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other MLP Annual 2017 page 1.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 2.jpg 2nd Printing Box Edition Issue 1.jpg Miscellaneous Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash and Tank figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash and Tank packaging.jpg Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Tank smiling slowly S2E07.png|Season 2 Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Season 3 Tank hovering S4E18.png|Season 4 Tank settles into the dirt S5E5.png|Season 5